


Wiedeńska Gorączka

by Liviett



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha Con, Fetish, Flirting, Hobrien, Horny Dylan, Indeterminate Relationship, M/M, Memory Series, Sexual Tension, Tyler Hoechlin & Ian Bohen & JR Bourne Friendship, Tyler Wears Glasses, glasses fetish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviett/pseuds/Liviett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O’Brien powiódł za nim wzrokiem skonsternowany. Nie wiedział co się dzisiaj z nim działo. Tyler nie działał tak na niego nigdy, nie wzbudzał takiej gorączki.<br/>Chciał go mieć. Za chwilę. W hotelu.<br/>W swoim łóżku, którego tak pragnął. I które nie wydawało się już tak obiecujące bez drugiego mężczyzny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wiedeńska Gorączka

Rozejrzał się dyskretnie po pomieszczeniu, przykładając do ust szklankę wypełnioną po brzeg drogim brązowym alkoholem. W między czasie starał się nie wychodzić z roli uprzejmego partnera do towarzystwa, uśmiechając się dziewczyny stojącej przy jego boku, od czasu do czasu wtrącając zabawny komentarz wywołujący u niej chichot, czy trącając ramieniem, na co rumieniła się nieznacznie i spuszczała wzrok. Kolejna blondynka zbliżała się do nich sprężystym krokiem. Omijała zręcznie obecnych, chcąc jak najszybciej przyłączyć się do rozmowy. I aż nie mógł powstrzymać się przed wewnętrznym jękiem, gdy ta stanęła po jego drugiej stronie i niemal uwiesiła się na jego szyi, dotykając policzka lepkim błyszczykiem. Ostatkiem siły powstrzymał się przed wygięciem warg w nieprzyjemnym grymasie, bo sytuacja w jakiej się znalazł ani trochę mu nie odpowiadała. Nigdy nie był entuzjastą organizowanych imprez z fanami. Zdecydowanie wolał te prywatne, wolał spędzać czas w gronie dobrych znajomych, nie martwiąc się o prezencję, dobre wychowanie, nie musząc udawać, że zabawa jest przednia, a ludzie bardzo mili.

Chciał zniknąć. Zamknąć się w hotelowym pokoju. Zakopać w kołdrze i poczekać, aż pobyt w Austrii dobiegnie końca, a on będzie mógł wrócić do prywatnej oazy spokoju. Zaczynały boleć go mięśnie twarzy od całodniowego, ciągłego i sztucznego uśmiechania się. Nie wspominając o promieniującym bólu w kolanie - który nie ustawał pomimo wzięcia tabletek przeciwbólowych - i nieznośnej migrenie od głośnej muzyki w połączeniu z alkoholem. Ów trunek był jednak jego jedyną nadzieją na przetrwanie tego wieczoru. Pociągnął więc kolejny solidny łyk, krzywiąc się lekko, by po chwili pokiwać głową w udawanym zrozumieniu i wdać z dziewczynami w niezobowiązującą rozmowę. Naprawdę miał dość wymiany zdań o Stilesie, wilkołakach i Beacon Hills, ale nie chciał sprawiać zawodu. Szczególnie, że każdy z mijających go ludzi trzymał przy sobie urządzenie z aparatem i kamerą, i brakowałoby mu tylko tego, żeby świat dowiedział się o jego nieuprzejmym stosunku do fanów.

Rzucił słowa, które jako pierwsze wpadły mu do głowy i które okazały się strzałem w dziesiątkę, bo obydwie zaśmiały się perliście, przyklejając do jego boków, ocierając niemalże o ciało. Na domiar złego wrażenie, że obserwowany był przez psychopatki czające się gdzieś w ciemności, nie chciało opuścić go odkąd przekroczył próg. I jeszcze ten niezręczny dotyk na skórze. Odstawił szklankę i powiódł wzrokiem po auli starając się odnaleźć twarz znajomego, który byłby w stanie uratować go z opresji i zapewnić bezpieczny powrót do hotelu. Szczególnie wypatrywał czarnej czupryny, okularów, szerokiego uśmiechu; tego, co zniknęło mu z oczu, gdy tylko na chwilę odwrócił się w stronę jednego z organizatorów Alpha Con, aby się grzecznie przywitać. Do tego momentu towarzysz nie opuszczał go na krok, trzymał się za nim niczym cień, racząc krótkimi komentarzami na temat imprezy. Niemal czuł na plecach świdrujące tęczówki, na karku ciepły oddech, gdy ten przybliżał się do niego aż zanadto. Sprawiając, że dostawał gęsiej skórki z powodu samej jego obecności. Nie mówiąc już o chwilach, w których zerkał na niego i lustrował przystojną twarz. Wolałby, żeby spodnie, które na siebie włożył, nie były aż tak obcisłe, bo zdecydowanie było mu w nich za ciasno.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że starszy zostawił go z wielbicielkami, samemu rozpływając się w neonowych światłach. I nie, żeby nie potrafił poradzić sobie ze swoimi problemami. On po prostu czuł się lepiej mając świadomość obecności drugiej osoby, cichego wsparcia, na które mógł liczyć w każdej chwili. Pomocnej dłoni, która raz po raz łapała go za ramię, by pokazać coś odstającego od reszty dziwactw. I to pomagało w poradzeniu sobie na kolejnym nudnym spotkaniu.

Jedna z blondynek ułożyła głowę na jego piersi, łapiąc go za rękę tak mocno, że zaczął obawiać się o jej stan. W tym samym czasie dostrzegł upragnionego bruneta, wyłaniającego się z tłumu bawiących się ludzi, z pustą szklanką w ręku, zmierzającego do jednego ze stołów, zapewne w celu dolania sobie alkoholu. Nie namyślając się wiele, odsunął się zręcznie od dziewczyn, obdarzając je zbyt szerokim uśmiechem, aby mógł wydawać się prawdziwy. Przeprosił, przytulając je na pożegnanie i czym prędzej czmychając w kierunku przyjaciela. Nie miał zamiaru tracić jedynej okazji, która mogła wybawić go z tego koszmaru. Poza tym musiał przyznać przed samym sobą, że wolał towarzystwo kumpla od narzucających się nastolatek.

Na twarzy Tylera wymalowało się zdziwienie, gdy dostrzegł w końcu chłopaka łapiącego z trudem oddech. I naprawdę nie było w tym nic dziwnego, skoro biegł niemalże, potrącając po drodze innych ludzi, nie chcąc, by starszy zniknął mu znowu z oczu. Odetchnął głęboko, unosząc głowę i patrząc na niego z jawną pretensją.

\- Jak mogłeś zostawić mnie samego? – jęknął żałośnie i rozejrzał się na wszelki wypadek z nadzieją, że opuszczone dziewczyny za nim nie podążyły. To byłby już szczyt wszystkiego, gdyby nie mógł się od nich uwolnić. Przyjaciel zaśmiał się tylko, upijając łyk napoju. – Mówię poważnie. Myślałem, że będziesz chronił mnie przed tymi psychopatkami – wytknął mu, na co tamten uniósł do góry brew. – Wiesz co musiałem znosić? Nie, nie wiesz. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz.

Powiedział ponuro na wspomnienie wszędobylskich dłoni na ciele i kleistych ust na policzku. Potarł go po raz kolejny, chcąc zdjąć z niego wszystko co na nim zostało.

\- Jesteś dużym chłopcem, umiesz sobie radzić. No i popatrz, poradziłeś sobie.

\- Tylko dlatego, że cię zauważyłem i miałem dobry powód, żeby od nich uciec – westchnął, czując się nagle bardzo zmęczonym i rozbitym psychicznie wydarzeniami dzisiejszego dnia. A widok Tylera, lekko zarumienionego i z potarganymi włosami, zupełnie nie ułatwiał mu sprawy. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od jego oczu, schowanych za szkłami okularów, tak doskonale pasujących do nieogolonej szczęki. Jego ciało mrowiło, pociło się i mimo że umysł przestawał pracować, ciało robiło co innego. Dylan musiał zagryźć wargę, by nie pozwolić, aby obudziło się do życia. – Hej. To i tak twoja wina. Gdybyś mnie nie opuścił i nie ruszył w tany…

\- To wtedy zaatakowałyby nas obu, a nie tylko ciebie – zakończył, uśmiechając się ironicznie i odstawiając pustą szklankę na stolik. Kiwnął głową w stronę przechodzącego chłopaka. – Nie zapominasz przypadkiem, że nie tylko ty jesteś tutaj gwiazdą?

Zapytał i szatyn nie potrafił powstrzymać się przed wywróceniem oczami. Dobrze wiedział, że ten miał rację i zazdrościł mu tego, że przez większość imprezy udawało mu się uciekać przed fankami. Nie tak jak jemu, gdy stał otoczony wianuszkiem proszącym o zdjęcia i uściski.

Hoechlin odwrócił się w stronę dyskutującej grupki osób, pozwalając Dylanowi na podziwianie swojego profilu. Nie miał pojęcia jak to zadziałało na młodzieńca, który po raz kolejny przygryzł usta i przestąpił z nogi na nogę, nie mogąc dłużej wytrzymać nieznośnego napięcia. Choćby chciał, nie potrafił przestać się w niego wpatrywać. Tyler wyglądał dzisiaj zadziwiająco dobrze. W tej koszulce opinającej mięśnie. Ciemnych dżinsach. Okularach…

Łapał się na tym, że jego ciało płonęło właśnie z ich powodu. Dawno nie widział przyjaciela noszącego je na nosie i żałował, bo ten wyglądał w nich zdecydowanie lepiej. Nie żeby bez nich nie był przystojny. Był, aż zanadto.

Brunet uśmiechnął się do stojącej nieopodal kobiety, która, tak jak i młodszy, nie spuszczała z niego spojrzenia. Tego było zdecydowanie za wiele. Dylan złapał go za nadgarstek, przykuwając jego uwagę.

\- Hoechlin, nie chcesz już wrócić do hotelu?

Spytał pełen nadziei, z niepokojem obserwując ponad jego ramieniem grupkę dziewczyn patrzących w ich stronę. Szeptały między sobą, trzymając w dłoniach aparaty.

\- Już? Impreza kończy się za jakąś godzinę…

\- Proszę cię. Nie chcę wracać sam.

Przyznał, spoglądając w jego oczy, co było niemałym błędem, bo żar zapłonął w nim na nowo, dusząc go niemalże z pożądania. Zachował jednak twarz, nie dając nic po sobie poznać jak mężczyzna na niego działał.

\- A co? Boisz się?

\- Tak – zironizował, widząc jego minę. – Boję się, że napadnie mnie wielki zły wilk. Zadowolony? – Wolał pominąć fakt, że godził się dobrowolnie na powrót ze strasznym, znajomym co prawda zwierzem . Jednak zamiast strachu czuł zgoła co innego. – No weź, nie daj się namawiać.

\- Okej - Starszy zgodził się zdumiewająco szybko, drapiąc po głowie. Przyjrzał mu się uważniej, na co chłopak spuścił wzrok nie mając w sobie na tyle odwagi, aby dłużej utrzymywać z nim kontakt. Bał się podświadomie, że jego ciało zrobi coś, czego będzie później żałował. – Co jest? Źle się czujesz?

\- Spokojnie, stary. Wstrzymaj konie, nie umieram – zaśmiał się, puszczając jego nadgarstek, gdy przyuważył, że trzymał go w uścisku zdecydowanie za długo. – To chyba nic dziwnego, że jestem zmęczony? Marzę o łóżku. ŁÓŻKU. Chcę iść spać… - jęknął teatralnie. - Zatopić się w pościeli i odpocząć przed jutrzejszym dniem. Zniknąć. Odpłynąć. Rozumiesz?

\- Dobra, dobra. Rozumiem. – Brunet uśmiechnął się ukazując zęby i Dylan aż nie mógł na niego nie zerknąć. To była kolejna pomyłka. Odetchnął głucho, czując jak przyjemne ciepło kieruje się w stronę jego lędźwi. – Powiem tylko Danielowi, że już poszliśmy. Zaczekaj tu.

\- Ej! Tylko się pośpiesz, bo jeśli nie… Gdy wrócisz może być już za późno.

Krzyknął za nim, z przestrachem zauważając, że grupka dziewczyn, która ich obserwowała, rozdzieliła się i zniknęła w tłumie. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie po to, żeby zaatakować go znienacka.

Hoechlin obdarował go prześmiewczym spojrzeniem, oddalając w stronę bawiącego się blondyna.

O’Brien powiódł za nim wzrokiem skonsternowany. Nie wiedział co się dzisiaj z nim działo. Tyler nie działał tak na niego nigdy, nie wzbudzał takiej gorączki.

Chciał go mieć. Za chwilę. W hotelu.

W swoim łóżku, którego tak pragnął. I które nie wydawało się już tak obiecujące bez drugiego mężczyzny.

 

***

 

\- Rozumiesz to? Zapytała mnie, czy mam dziewczynę! Czy to nie jest zbytnie ingerowanie w życie osobiste aktora? Powinniśmy w ogóle na to zezwalać? A może powinienem gdzieś to zgłosić?

Zmarszczył nos niezadowolony, obracając w dłoni srebrny kluczyk od przydzielonego mu pomieszczenia. Brunet parsknął, idąc tuż przy jego boku, więc zerknął na niego krótko, by po chwili znów wpatrzeć się w korytarz przed nimi. Serce obijało się mocno w jego piersi i tylko cudem udawało mu się stwarzać pozory zmęczonego, normalnego kompana, chcącego jak najszybciej znaleźć się w miękkiej pościeli. Nie robiącego sobie nic z emocji, które nim zawładnęły i które pogłębiały się stanowczo z każdym krokiem. Nie chciał wychodzić na napalonego chłopaka, który myślał jedynie o zaciągnięciu przyjaciela do łóżka.

… Prawda?

Nie mógł jednak nic poradzić, że podniecenie pchało go w kierunku mężczyzny w celu bliskiego kontaktu ich ciał. Pragnął go dotknąć. Zdjąć z jego nosa te cholernie seksowne okulary i czule ucałować przymknięte powieki, chowające pod sobą niesamowicie zielone oczy. Ocierać się o niego schowanym pod spodniami pulsującym penisem.

Wariował. To co działo się z nim dzisiejszego wieczoru nigdy wcześniej nie miało miejsca. Obawiał się samego siebie. Swoich reakcji, które mogły doprowadzić go na samo dno.

Hoechlin nie stawał się sennym marzeniem jego erotycznych fantazji.

\- Nie przesadzasz? – Ponownie rzucił na niego okiem, przełykając ciężko ślinę. Jeszcze gdyby udało mu się tak łatwo pozbyć tego nieznośnego szumu w uszach, od którego kręciło mu się w głowie. Tyler uśmiechnął się szeroko, kontynuując. – Nie powinieneś się cieszyć? Może pytała, żeby wybadać teren, by potem wskoczyć ci do łóżka.

Dylan spuścił wzrok. Psychiczne nastolatki, wpatrzone jedynie w jego karierę i śliczną buzię, nie interesowały go w ogóle i gdyby mógł, nie spędzałby z nimi ani jednej cennej minuty ze swojego życia. Nie lubił fałszywych ludzi, czyhających na okazję spełnienia pragnienia i wykorzystania drugiej osoby. Owszem, miał sentyment do niektórych fanów, z którymi spotykał się wcześniej, ale im szybciej gnała do przodu jego kariera, tym bardziej miał wszystkiego dość. Jeszcze trzy lata temu cieszyłby się z oglądających się za nim dziewczyn. W końcu na tym mu zależało. Na popularności, majątku, bijącej zazdrości. Dzisiaj nie potrafił patrzeć na obsypane pudrem dziewczęce twarze. Nie mówiąc już o kleistych wargach, które czuł na całym ciele przez kolejne godziny od momentu spotkania. Spokojnie mógł nabawić się urazu na lata, co było równoznaczne ze zrezygnowaniem z aktorskiej kariery, a tego nie chciał.

\- Nadal nie widzę w tym niczego pozytywnego.

Mruknął, przecierając dłonią twarz i zauważając w końcu numerek swojego pokoju. Oznaczało to, że czas wspólnego spędzenia wieczoru dobiegał powoli końca i za chwilę starszy ruszy do pomieszczenia, znajdującego się kilka drzwi dalej. Uczucie nieznośnego gorąca przypomniało mu o cichej obietnicy namiętnej nocy, ale zignorował je skutecznie, przygryzając wargę. Ledwo szedł, bo napierający na materiał dżinsów penis dawał się we znaki odkąd opuścili budynek, w którym organizowana była impreza. Im bliżej byli hotelu, tym efektywniej o sobie przypominał, boląc niemiłosiernie z powodu braku jakiejkolwiek uwagi, jakiegokolwiek dotyku, który ulżyłby w jego cierpieniach.

Dylan dawno nie odczuwał takiego podniecenia. Spokojnie mógł uwierzyć w to, że ktoś dosypał mu do drinka odpowiednich środków dla takiego stanu, ale było to przecież niemal niemożliwe. Ochroniarze kroczący przy nim, schowani, by nie było ich widać, ale zawsze czujni i gotowi, nie pozwoliliby mu na wypicie skażonego napoju. Nawet hipoteza braku seksu w ostatnim czasie odpadała, bo całkiem niedawno zaspokajał się pod prysznicem. Pozostawał więc jedynie Tyler. Męski, zwierzęcy, atrakcyjny Tyler, który zniewolił całkowicie jego pragnienia. Od dłuższego czasu fantazjował o jego dotyku na swoim ciele, zaroście pocierającym delikatną skórę, ale nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek utraci hamulce.

Tak, to okulary, które nałożył Hoechlin dzisiejszego wieczoru były końcem wszystkiego.

\- Zadziwiasz mnie. Myślałem, że chciałbyś zakosztować obcej kultury…

Brunet wybuchnął krótkim śmiechem, zatrzymując się przed pokojem. Chłopak czuł na sobie jego wzrok, kiedy odwrócił się do niego plecami i umieścił klucz w zamku, sprawnie go otwierając.

\- Kurwa, przestań Hoechlin – jęknął, bo myśli o sprawdzeniu kalifornijskiej namiętności nie chciały opuścić jego głowy. Takiej słabości jak w tamtym momencie, nie czuł już od bardzo dawna. – Nie za dużo wypiłeś? Bo wydaje mi się, że trochę za dużo, a wierz mi, ja wiem co mówię. Zaczynasz bredzić.

\- Staram się być dobrym partnerem do towarzystwa, skoro kopnął mnie zaszczyt odprowadzenia cię do pokoju.

Uśmiechnął się ironicznie, wchodząc za młodszym do środka i zapalając światło.

\- Hej! Nie prosiłbym cię o to, gdybym wiedział, że nie chcesz tego zrobić.

\- Nie miałem wyboru, D.. Jestem zbyt mało twardy jeśli chodzi o ciebie.

O’Brien odwrócił się do niego, rumieniąc znacznie. Miał tylko nadzieję, że przy niezbyt dobrym świetle, nie widać tego aż tak bardzo.

Przestąpił z nogi na nogę, nie mogąc ustać w jednej pozycji. Pokój wydawał mu się niemiłosiernie duszny, pomimo otwartych okien, ale to kipiące z niego emocje potęgowały odczucia. Zbliżył się, zamykając drzwi za przyjacielem, tym samym opierając czoło o jego klatkę.

\- M- możesz być…

Zająknął się, mimowolnie wypychając biodra w jego stronę, by choć trochę ulżyć sobie w torturach. Erekcja drgnęła pod wpływem tarcia, szukając większego zbliżenia z drugim ciałem. Bał się spojrzeć w świdrujące tęczówki, które zapewne czujnie go obserwowały. Nie chciał zobaczyć w nich jawnego odrzucenia na propozycję uprawiania seksu. Jego desperacja sięgała zenitu i wiedział, że upokorzenie pojawi się jutrzejszego poranka, ale w tym momencie liczyło się jedynie zaspokojenie własnych potrzeb.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żebym stał się takim bad boyem jak Derek.  

\- Hoechlin, zdecydowanie za dużo wypiłeś. Nie o to mi przecież chodziło – odetchnął głęboko, unosząc głowę z zagłębienia jego szyi, by spojrzeć prosto na niego. Otarł się kroczem o biodro mężczyzny, utrzymując jednostajny ruch, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać się przed tak prymitywnym zachowaniem. Jak przed chwilą martwił się rumieńcami na policzkach, które było widać na jego jasnej skórze, tak teraz miał nadzieję, że lekko mokre spodnie od sączącego się preejakulatu nie staną się wyczuwalne. Plama na przodzie spodni powiększała się znacznie, a Dylan nie chciał odstraszyć go swoim wulgarnym postępowaniem. Gdyby nie pożądliwa gorączka, byłoby mu cholernie wstyd przed pokazaniem się mężczyźnie ze swojej niekontrolującej się strony.

Wzdychał cicho, próbując utrzymać poważny wyraz twarzy, co było trudnym wyzwaniem w połączeniu z odczuwaną przyjemnością. Materiał dżinsów stymulował go dodatkowo potęgując doznania i aż nie mógł nie jęknąć, przymykając oczy, kiedy wykonał gwałtowniejsze pchnięcie. – Chyba nie ogarniasz sytuacji w jakiej się znalazłeś.

Brak odpowiedzi się przedłużał i słychać było tylko jego ciche posapywanie. Drżał niepohamowanie, napinając mięśnie z rozkoszy, gdy starszy nie odsunął się, pozwalając ocierać o swoje udo, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Cisza nie oznaczała jednak niczego dobrego i Dylan zaczął zastanawiać się, czy nie zraził go do siebie jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle. Nie chciał być źle postrzegany w kocich oczach, zależało mu na wzajemnym zaufaniu, zrozumieniu, bliskości, na którą mógł od czasu do czasu sobie pozwolić.

Starał się odsunąć i opamiętać, ale rosnące napięcie przez ostatnie godziny nie pozwoliło mu na wykonanie tak prostego działania. Ciepło drugiego, większego od jego ciała, pobudzało go tylko bardziej i mógłby dać sobie odciąć swoją schorowaną nogę, że dłuższe obcowanie z nim skończyłoby się obfitym dojściem w spodnie. Co było zdecydowanie bardziej wstydliwe dla faceta, niż bezwstydne ukazywanie swojej żądzy.

Tyler poruszył się, marszcząc brwi, by po chwili uśmiechnąć się półgębkiem i złapać za ramiona młodzieńca. Coś w jego spojrzeniu nie spodobało się Dylanowi, gdy ten zdecydował się znów na niego zerknąć. Nie wiedział co to było, ale dziwny błysk nie mógł zwiastować niczego dobrego.

\- Wydaje mi się, że rozumiem… - Tyler powiedział powoli, wpatrując się intensywnie w bursztynowe tęczówki. – Odprowadziłem cię do hotelu, zaszczyciłem swoją obecnością, teraz ułożę do snu i wrócę do siebie, by przygotować się na jutrzejszy dzień. Czy nie tak?

\- Chyba zapomniałeś o jednej bardzo ważnej rzeczy. – Szatyn przygryzł opuchniętą już wargę, powstrzymując się przed kolejnym jękiem. Mimo że włosy przykleiły się do spoconego czoła, a ciało płonęło żywym ogniem, przesunął zimnymi z nerwów dłońmi po plecach mężczyzny, łapiąc w końcu za przyjemną w dotyku koszulkę. Zmiął ją w palcach. – Musisz się mną zajmować całą noc.

Usłyszał cichy chichot tuż przy uchu, kiedy przysunął się do niego jeszcze bliżej. Zaskoczone sapnięcie tuż po tym, gdy otarł się o lekką wypukłość, sprawiło, że zadrżał.

\- Hej, hej. Spokojnie, D. – Starszy odsunął go od siebie lekko, chcąc spojrzeć w rozgorączkowane oczy i wyczytać z nich prawdę. – Co ci się stało? – zaśmiał się cicho, przenosząc wzrok na biodra szatyna, które nadal wykonywały jednostajny ruch. – Nie byłeś przypadkiem okropnie zmęczony? Łóżko, pamiętasz? Sen.

\- Łóżko, ale tylko z tobą – stęknął Dylan, ponownie się do niego przysuwając. Owinął ramiona wokół jego szyi i wcałował się w wąskie usta z pasją, na jaką nigdy nie było go stać. Niemalże z desperacją, bo czekał na ten moment od rozpoczęcia imprezy. Zarost podrapał go w policzek, na co przyssał się mocniej, rozsmakowując się w smaku pozostałości alkoholu na języku. Pocałunek był mokry i niechlujny, ale idealny, bo oddawany z równym zaangażowaniem. I Dylan cieszył się, że nie został odepchnięty i pozostawiony samemu sobie. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz.

Polizał wargi na pożegnanie, składając szybkie pocałunki na szorstkiej szczęce, wyznaczając drogę aż do okularów, które zasłaniały oczy. – Boże, Hoech. Jesteś dzisiaj taki seksowny… – powiedział, liżąc skórę tuż przy uchu. Ledwo stał na nogach i tylko ramię obejmujące go delikatnie wokół pasa ratowało go przed upadkiem. – Chcę seksu. Teraz.

Poczuł jak ten poruszył się, zacieśniając uścisk.

\- Ale nie możesz uprawiać seksu skoro nie masz sił, zapomniałeś? – uniósł brwi, uśmiechając się, więc szatyn postanowił czym prędzej zmyć ten irytujący uśmieszek kolejnym długim pocałunkiem, nie dając możliwości na wypowiedzenie późniejszego zgryźliwego komentarza. Gdzieś w jego trakcie złapał za koszulkę przyjaciela, ściągając ją z niego i rzucając niedbale na podłogę. Dotknął palcami imponujących mięśni, których tak mu zazdrościł i które tak cholernie go podniecały, gdy było mu dane obserwować je z daleka na planie. – Mówię poważnie, naprawdę cię nie poznaję.

\- Pieprzyć zmęczenie i jutrzejszy panel – sarknął, oddychając ciężko, bo uwięziona erekcja przypominała o swojej męce w każdej sekundzie. Mężczyzna miał całkowitą rację. Sam siebie nie poznawał i wizja jutrzejszego dnia, kiedy napłyną wspomnienia, nie napawała go optymizmem. Ale korzystanie z danej chwili wydawało się bardziej obiecujące niż wątpliwości. Liznął zaczerwienione usta. – Nie słyszałeś co powiedziałem? Mam ci napisać na kartce? – Przyjemny dreszcz przebiegł wzdłuż jego ciała kumulując się w podbrzuszu i aż nie mógł nie stęknąć z zadowolenia. - Potrzebuję długiego i gorącego seksu, i twoja w tym głowa, żeby odpowiednio zająć się moimi potrzebami.

Hoechlin mruknął mu do ucha niezrozumiałe dla niego słowa i nie wiedział, czy to dlatego, że żądza przysłaniało trzeźwość umysłu, czy to tamten tracił grunt pod nogami przez jego zachowanie. Otarł się o krocze w tym samym momencie, gdy został złapany po bokach ciała i przyciśnięty do drzwi za sobą. Pocałunek był zwierzęcy i niemalże pogryźli swoje wargi, co utwierdziło go tylko w przekonaniu, że brunet tej nocy wyciśnie z jego ust jeszcze wiele kompromitujących dźwięków. Zauważył, że ten dotknął dłonią okularów, próbując zdjąć je z twarzy, więc oderwał się od niego, łapiąc z trudem oddech, powstrzymując jednak przed działaniem. – Nie, poczekaj – wydyszał, bo został przyciśnięty biodrami do drewna. – Jeszcze nie teraz. – Odpowiedziało mu zdziwione spojrzenie, a zaraz potem mokry język na szyi. – T- Tyler…

Wyrzucił z siebie jego imię, czego nie robił prawie wcale odkąd się poznali. Zwracanie się do niego po nazwisku było czymś naturalnym, przywykł do tego i oswoił się z tym, imię – czymś zgoła innym, intymnym, czymś, na co mógł pozwolić sobie tylko w takich sytuacjach.

W tym momencie poczuł się całkowicie zdominowany przez złego wilka, który robił z jego ciałem co tylko chciał. Drżał niekontrolowanie, lgnąc do dotyku i jak dziwnie by to nie brzmiało, odbierał spełnienie w nadchodzących minutach.

\- Jesteś bardzo napalonym, pewnym siebie dzieciakiem.

Jęknął z ulgą, bo spuszczone spodnie i bokserki uwolniły jego nabrzmiałego penisa. Chwilę potem brunet wziął go na ręce i zaniósł w kierunku materaca, rzucając go na niego i przyciskając ciężarem ciała. Zapierając dech.

Kimże by był, żeby się z nim nie zgodzić.

\- Lubrykant jest w walizce.

 

***

 

Kiedy zszedł na dół na śniadanie, JR i Ian siedzieli już przy jednym ze stolików, rozmawiając żywo o wydarzeniach wczorajszego dnia. Nie wiedział kiedy wrócili z imprezy, ale wyglądali zdecydowanie lepiej od niego i Tyler zazdrościł im po cichu całej nocy snu. Nawet pomimo godzinnej pielęgnacji w łazience, aby prezentować się dobrze na panelu z fanami, nie wydawał się równie świeży co oni.

Nie mógł jednak narzekać, bo jego noc była pełna wrażeń, przyjemności i pewnie nie zamieniłby jej na żadną inną, gdyby miał taki wybór. Mimo wszystko odpowiedni wygląd w pracy liczył się dla niego równie mocno co chłopak składający mu ciche obietnice i czuł do siebie lekki żal, że tak łatwo dał się zmanipulować.

Myśl, że nie będzie jedynym z podkrążonymi oczami, dodawała mu jednak sił, więc podszedł do przyjaciół, witając się szerokim uśmiechem. Usiadł na wolnym krześle.

\- Hej, Hoech. – Ian przyjrzał się uważniej jego twarzy, by po chwili wymienić porozumiewawczy uśmieszek z Bournem. – Uciekłeś wczoraj z zabawy. Fanki zbyt mocno cię napastowały?

\- Nic z tych rzeczy. – Brunet zaśmiał się krótko, drapiąc po głowie z niepewną miną. – Dylan poprosił mnie, żebym odprowadził go wcześniej do hotelu. Obaj byliśmy zmęczeni.

\- Mhm, Daniel nam powiedział, bo szukaliśmy cię! Nie było imprezowania bez ciebie.

Uśmiechnął się do nich, nic już nie mówiąc, a nakładając na czysty talerz zachęcającą sałatkę. Czuł się w ich towarzystwie tak swobodnie jak z nikim innym. Teraz jednak nie miał pojęcia jak się zachować, bo wspomnienia nocy napływały do jego głowy kolejnymi falami. Skóra wciąż go mrowiła od dotyku delikatnych palców i aż nie mógł nie westchnąć.

\- Więc… wróciliście od razu do hotelu?

\- Tak jak powiedziałem, byliśmy zmęczeni.

Obaj wpatrywali się w niego intensywnie, czekając ewidentnie na konkret w jego słowach.

\- I wyspałeś się?

\- Ian, powiedz wprost o co ci chodzi – odetchnął, nie mogąc wyzbyć się dziwnego wrażenia, że wiedzieli coś, czego on nie wiedział i zdecydowanie nie podobała mu się ta myśl. Zwłaszcza jak ponownie wymienili uśmiechy i znów wbili w niego tęczówki. – Tak, wyspałem.

Powiedział w końcu, wzdychając cicho, by nabrać porcję sałaty na widelec.

\- Pieprząc młodego przez większość nocy?

Wypalił JR, bo to on był tym mniej subtelnym.

Mężczyźni zaśmiali się z jego zszokowanej miny, gdy uniósł na nich rozszerzone oczy. Zamiast rozpoczynać bezsensowną dyskusję, z góry skazaną na jego przegraną, skoro tajemnica zbliżenia z szatynem nie była wcale taką tajemnicą, przetarł twarz dłonią i zagryzł wargi.

\- Dobrze byłoby, gdybyście nie stali pod obcymi drzwiami i nie podsłuchiwali.

\- A kto tu mówił o podsłuchiwaniu? – Ian rozłożył ręce, patrząc na niego z rozbawieniem. – Nie byliście zbyt cicho, wierz mi. Dało się was słyszeć w sąsiednich pokojach i spokojnie, wiem co mówię, tak się złożyło, że zakwaterowano mnie w jednym z nich.

\- O Boże.

Tyler spojrzał na nich z przestrachem, bo potrafił wyobrazić sobie najbliższy czas, kiedy nie będzie miał życia. Ciągłe pytania i docinki, złośliwe uśmieszki, staną się rutyną jego codzienności i wszystko dlatego, że dał się zaciągnąć do łóżka.

\- Było aż tak dobrze?

\- Myślałem, że Dylan niezbyt cię lubi. Chociaż wiem! To było te seksualne napięcie…

Wywrócił oczami na pierwsze komentarze dzisiejszego dnia, nie mówiąc nic, by nie pogrążyć się w ich oczach zaprzeczeniami i kłamstwami.

Nagle obaj mężczyźni ucichli, spoglądając ponad jego ramieniem w stronę wejścia do restauracji i Hoechlin czuł podświadomie, że to jego kochanek ostatniej nocy postanowił zejść na śniadanie. Utwierdziły go w tym uśmiechy na ich twarzach. Odwrócił się w momencie, w którym szatyn podszedł do nich niezbyt pewnie, rzucając krótkie powitanie. Był lekko zarumieniony i brunet nie miał pewności, czy to z powodu tego co się stało, czy z powodu upału, który mimo tak wczesnej pory już dawał się we znaki.

\- Ummm… Zostawiłeś okulary, gdy odprowadziłeś mnie do pokoju – położył je na stole, zerkając szybko na siedzących cicho blondynów, co było raczej zaskakujące, bo ci odzywali się zawsze. Nawet wtedy kiedy nie było trzeba. – Następnym razem myśl co robisz, Hoechlin. A raczej czego nie robisz, skoro zapominasz o tak trywialnych czynnościach.

Dylan uniósł do góry brwi, bo starszy kiwnął krótko głową, wpatrując się w niego świdrująco jak to miał w zwyczaju. I co prawdę powiedziawszy było nieco denerwujące, szczególnie po chwilach w skołtunionej pościeli, gdy ocierali się o swoje ciała jak napalone psy. Nie wiedział co myśleć, bo ten milczał jak zaklęty, więc wzruszył ramionami i udał się do bufetu. Nieco chwiejnie.

\- Coś mi się wydaje, że to nie przez bolące kolano.

Skomentował w końcu Ian, gdy cała trójka obserwowała oddalające się plecy chłopaka.

I Tyler nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!  
> Please give Kudos ♥ <3
> 
> [★ Tumblr](http://liviettka.tumblr.com/)   
>  [★ Twitter](https://twitter.com/Liviettka)   
>  [★ YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvF7xycGQjEq5WwFs4MBrtA)


End file.
